mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery
Trapped in a cave TwilightAloneS2E26.PNG|Where am I? Lonely Twilight S2E26.png|All alone in the dark! TwilightLookingAroundS2E26.PNG|Where could I be? Is anyone here S2E26.png|Her reflection is her only company. Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.PNG|Evil Princess Cadance in the glass I see you S2E26.png|My, what big eyes you have. And now your prison S2E26.png|Popping out everywhere! Nopony will save you S2E26.png|You're mine now. *Evil smirk* Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png|I am a greedy briiide... Desperate Twilight S2E26.png|I never dreamed this would have happened..."My foal sitter has turn into a complete JERK!" Twilight Sparkle "don't you dare" S2E26.png|Spartan Laser! Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png|Grrrrr.... Twilight blasting the magic S2E26.png|The battle begun! The Real Cadance S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png|The foes Cadance barely dodged the Flamethrower! Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png|The endure worked! Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png|Uh... Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You've got to believe me!" Twilight is not phased S2E26.png|Likely story! Twilight hears memory S2E26.png|Twilight hears an old memory. Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|Cadance proves herself to Twilight Twilight ear drop S2E26.png|Ear drop and shrinking pupils: what can be more adorable than that? Twilight ear rise S2E26.png|Of course, we can't forget the cuteness when the ears perk back up. Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png|My foal sitter is not a jerk! Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|The smile says it all. Twilight smiling S2E26.png|As it does here. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance reunite.png|"You do remember me!" Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight and Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png|I think everything's alright...NOT. Eerie sparkle S2E26.png|When in darkness, always head for the light Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! This Day Aria Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png|This is not good! Flower S2E26.png|A rose by any other name, still has thorns. Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect!" Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png|"The kind of day which I dreamed..." Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|"...since I was small." Fake Cadance 'See I look' S2E26.png|I'm proud! Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png|"Everypony will gather round, and say I look lovely in my gown." Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png|"What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil ... S02E26 Cadance gems.png|"This day was going to be perfect." S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight consoles Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate..." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"...my wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows ..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|... well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Hat in the air S2E26.png|"The truth is..." Hat being hit by magic S2E26.png|"... I don't care for him at all!" The hat's remains S2E26.png|Nooo.. Me Lucky Hat! Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png|(Be lucky, Chris, that Uncle Scrooge is Scottish and wears a top hat) Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png|"No I do not love the groom!" Chrysalis's reflection on a chandelier S2E26.png|Atrus son of Gehn called; he wants his chandelier back. Shadow at the ceiling S2E26.png|"In my heart there is no room!" Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"... all mine!" Twilight and Cadance in the crystal caves S2E26.png|"Must escape before it's too late" S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"Find a way to save the day." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"Hope, I'll be lying if I say" Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him" Twilight scared face S2E26.png|Is that an expression of...disgust? Cadance runs past Twilight S2E26.png|"To one who wants to use him" Twilight unsure S2E26.png|Cadence: "Not care for, love, and cherish him each day" Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png|Wait...Why didn't Rarity's gem finding spell pick up on this mine? Twilight touched S2E26.png|Twilight touched at how much Cadance loves Shining Armor. Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png|Carrying rocks Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png|Twilight carrying somepony approximately half a decade older than her Twilight and Cadance mine cart S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor ..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"... I'll be there very soon!" Twilight and Cadance "I'll be there very soon" S2E26.PNG|A look in the eye S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png|Can you spot them? TwilightLookDownS2E26.PNG|Close-up of Twilight S2E26 Twilight Cadance flying.png|My love will take flight! Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis entering the wedding. First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png|A wide pan-out of the wedding crowd layout. Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png|"Finally, the moment has arrived!" Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|"For me to be..." Chrysalis is "one lucky bride" S02E26.png|"...one lucky bride!" This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png|"Oh, the wedding we won't make!" S02E26 Splitscreen2.png|"He'll end up marrying a fake!" Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|"Shining Armor will be..." S02E26 Splitscreen3.png|The lie-broken-heart and the truth-love. Cadance "Mine, all mine" S2E26.png|"Mine, all mine!" Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|Evil laughter Confronting Queen Chrysalis Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Twilight found it S2E26.png|Ah! Found it! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|"You're not going ANYWHERE." Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|One of us ... Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|EEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!! Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Princess Celestia looking cute as always. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Wedding...crashed! S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png|This wedding is a sham! Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash can't find any words. Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png|"It's official: she's lost her mind." S02E26 What did she say.png|A slip of the tongue. Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Oh she knows that voice. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png|'I'm' the real Cadance, you tramp! Chrysalis as Cadance surprised S2E26.png|"WHAT?!" Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"But how did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png|Princess Cadance is smiling... like a Boss! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png|Don't you just hate it when the bridesmaids lose it and their eyes start glowing green? Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png|Think, think...oh whats that. Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Solving a problem like a Princess. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Go Fetch! Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|I hope they don't land on something sharp. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done. S02E26 Wedding sham.png|Face-off. Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|"I don't understand." Applejack be two S2E26.png|"How can there be two of them?" Really Applejack... S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png|She's a Changeling! Chrysalis reveals herself S2E26.png|Glowing eyes! S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png|Dropping the mask ... Chrysalis Terrorize! Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary! Random pony LoL face S2E26.png|Looks like somepony isn't lying about the green light. Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Nope. Queen Chrysalis snickers evilly S2E26.png|Evil smile S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png|"Right, you are Princess!" Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|The queen sure looks weird alright. Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|Those vibrant, emerald green eyes! They really are mesmerizing! Queen of Changelings S2E26.png|Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings. Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png|Oh, he's miiiiiiiiiiine. Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I may be evil but I can be cute sometimes. Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png|Pony, please... Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance sees Shining Armor is under the control of the queen. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance determined to take back Shining Armor. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis blocks Cadance's way. Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Serious. S2E26 Queen Chrysalis shouting.png|Really! Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|That's right jump up! Now stay frozen up there. Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png|Hah! Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png|*GASP* Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis forgot to take Princess Celestia into account. S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Angry pony ruler. Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png|Awww, why so serious? S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png|Oh,no... Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|One shall stand, one shall fall! S02E26 Celestia beam.png|Celestia used Solar Beam! ForcesCollideS2E26.PNG|Anyone else reminded of DBZ? Celestia fighting Chrysalis S2E26.png|The steadfast Princess. Chrysalis getting overpowered S02E26.png|The steadfast queen. Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png|Oh no. CelestiaLosingS2E26.PNG|See, she's NOT Trollestia. S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated. Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png|It worked...! Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png|Say cheese! Chrysalis is more powerful than she thought S02E26.png|This is a pure face of evil. Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png|Forget the mouth on the right and she looks gagged. S02E26 Main 6 determination.png|Let's do this! Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png|What about the dresses...?! Rarity embarrassed while holding dress S2E26.png|Rarity looking a little embarrassed at herself. The Main 6 vs. the Changelings Main 6 running S2E26.png|Rescue Portrait Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png|Those things are getting nearer... Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png|And nearer... Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Uh oh. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|This can't be good. Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold on to your hooves! Changelings attacking S2E26.png|An army of changelings is attacking! Twilight incoming S2E26.png|Uh oh, incoming bugs! Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Razor Leaf! Twilight go go S2E26.png|"Go, go!" Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png|Twilight barely escaped, Twilight take this S2E26.png|Take this! Rarity bump into S2E26.png|A few bumps but no bruises. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Rarity a tad upset at Applejack. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Changeling swarm S2E26.png|The Changeling Army S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now ... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash worried with changeling S2E26.png|Oh, it's just a reflection. Or maybe not. Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow Dash and clone mirroring each other S2E26.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Too slow! Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png|"Hey, how'd he..." Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Henge no Jutsu. TwilightShockedS2E26.PNG|Say what? S2E26 fake evil ponies grin.png|Duplicates of Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png|Clones to the right... S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png|Clones to the left... S02E26 Too many Twilights.png|Pony bunshin no jutsu! Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves ... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png|Ye-haw! Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png|Haya! FluttershyScaredS2E26.PNG|What's b-behind me? S02E26 Fluttershy versus fluttershies.png|You can kind of tell Fluttershy from the changelings. It's REALLY obvious. SheWentThatWayS2E26.PNG|Uh.... DUR! I'm one of you! Let's go get 'em! Dur! FluttershyCloseCallS2E26.PNG|Can't believe that actually worked ... Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png|Facing 4 of your best friend Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png|Quadruple Rainbow Dashes all the way, all the time! Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png|Real Rainbow Dash on third. S02E26 Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! Rainbow Dash smiles at Fluttershy S2E26.PNG|Are you the real Dash? Rainbow Dash picking up Fluttershy S2E26.png|It's me, the real Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png|You saved my plot there! Screen zip S2E26.png|That's blurry, but hay there's Fluttershy. Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png|Panty and Stocking... Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, this isn't Twilight! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png|Guess the real one! Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png|Turning the changeling back to normal. Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|Applejacks! Applejacks everywhere! Shooting changeling Applejack S2E26.png|Eeeks! Twilight seeing if this is the real Applejack S2E26.png|"Real me! REAL ME!" Applejack relieved by being saved from Twilight S2E26.png|Whew... S02E26 Pinkie Pie and changling.png|You're funny-looking! Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png|Amused. Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Still amused. Changeling as Fluttershy S2E26.png|Still amused. Pinkie giggling S2E26.png|She is such a happy pony. Pinkie 'do me' S2E26.png|"Do me! Do me!" Changeling as Fluttershy 2 S2E26.png|Sure, why not? Changeling as Pinkie S2E26.png|Tada! S02E26 Pinkie Unamused.png|That don't impress me much. (Oh oh oh oooooh!) S02E26 Pinkie Unimpressed.png|"... Meh ... I've seen better." S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 1.png|Say hello to my little pony! Five rounds rapid. And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds. S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|Twi Twi no... GATLING! S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! S02E26 Fluttershy attack.png|Fluttershy ... trip ... S02E26 Rarity attack.png|Rarity PUNCH! S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png|Twilight Sparkle BEAM! S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Show me ya moves! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png|What is that in front of us? S02E26 changling army.png|The building's been compromised... S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides. Twilight surrounded S2E26.png|Bug spray would be good right now, wouldn't you say. S2E26 Oh my, did I hurt you?.png|It falls from Fluttershy's "Fus Ro Dah" The Power Of Love Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia waking up to a surprise...And also looking slightly derpy. S02E26 Celestia coccooned.png|Not a pleasant way to wake up ... Chrysalis walking S2E26.png|Coming into the doom wedding Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis wondering- "Ah perfect it's the cue in which you be quiet Princess Cadance." Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png|Speak of the devil. Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png|"You were saying?" Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png|"Go!" Changelings going through door S2E26.png|"Feed!" Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|We are stopping u! S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png|If you had listened to her, you all wouldn't be in this mess. Ha! S02E26 Twilight hoof slap.png|DON'T touch me ... S02E26 Chrysalis boasts.png|Chrysalis never seems to stop making cheap shots. Twilight hopeless gaze S2E26.png|Twilight with the hopeless gaze. Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png|"Sorry, Twi." Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png|"It's not your fault. She fooled everypony." Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png|"I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png|I'll give you two bits for this window! Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png|"This day has been just ..." Chrysalis' day has been just perfect S02E26.png|"... perfect." S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small." Time Turner, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png|"Everypony I'll soon control." S2E26 - Captured Guards.PNG|"Every Stallion, Mare and Foal." Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png|"Who says a girl ..." Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png|"... can't really have it all?" S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Our darkest hour. Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png|Chaos is a wonderful thing! Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png|Who said supervillains can't be adorable? SneakyTwilightS2E26.PNG|Better watch Twilight! CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.PNG|Go to him while you still have a chance! Twilight LoL face 6 S2E26.png|Now what can Twilight be lying about now? Rescue Cadance S2E26.PNG|Twilight frees Cadance. Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you, Twilight. Twilight she didn't hear S2E26.png|I hope that spooky Queen didn't hear my magic. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|Please ... wake up ... Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Embracing her Shining Armor. Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png Shining Armor cross eyed S2E26.png|Cross eyed but otherwise back to normal. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Oh my head. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Cadance with a beautiful smile. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|The main 6 are so happy that they fail to notice the shadow before them. Chrysalis Head S2E26.png|That evil smile. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png|Scary Queen approaching! Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Twilight your spell S2E26.png|"Your spell!" Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|"What good will that do!?" Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|"My changelings already roam free!" Shining Armor unable to use magic S2E26.png|Shining-Armor doesn't look so good. Shining Armor can't S2E26.png|Shining Armor can't recreate the spell. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Shining Armor struggling to use his magic. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Now is not a good time for hugs. Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png|Frankly I really don't care. Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png|"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis enjoying the mayhem going on down there. Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Shining Armor finally looks serious. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png|Awwww... Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png|Capture this moment! Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png|Whoa we were not expecting this. S02E26 - The Power of Love.png|But we where. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|These horns of ours are burning pink, their loud roar tells us to grasp happiness ... Chrysalis shocked S02E26.png|OH NO!!! Rarity bright light S2E26.png|I guess Pinkie don't care if bright light blinds her. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash.png|'From whence you came...' Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png|'You shall remain, until you are...' Twilight likes this S2E26.png|Twilight likes this. S02E26 Two hearts become one.png|'COMPLETE AGAIN!'. Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png|NOOOOOOO!!!. S02E26 Changlings ejected.png|?@$# you Celestia, and #%@% you Cadance! Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png|I'LL GET YOU LATER!!!. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png|The power of love triumphs! Cadance and Shining Armor reunited S2E26.png|Love is in bloom... S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png|A hug S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png|Celestia is now not a troll. S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|"You have a real wedding to put together." Twilight will do S2E26.png|Will do Princess. Preparations and the royal wedding Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Now she's impressed! Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png|Ta-da! Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Triple YAY! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png| Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Haters Gonna Hate. Twilight squee! S2E26.png|Squee! Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Dun dun dun dun... Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Hmmm? Looks a bit crooked to me. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Let me fix that. Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png|Quick look Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|Twilight's and Shining's parents: Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png|Hmm... Twilight Velvet dabbing eyes S2E26.png|Sniff! Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png|It's time! Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png|Various ponies CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders Flower Fillies! YAY!' Cadance walking S2E26.png|Here comes the bride. Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png|A cute shot of Shining Armor Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png|The real Cadance marching to her love Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png|"Seriously, though." Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png|"I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you,..." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png|"...but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?" Shining Armor talking S2E26.png|"I tell her that she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty good sister too." Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Shoeshine as one of the guests Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|Get ready to a.Blush,B.Cry,C.Barf Rarity with tears S2E26.png|Rarity teary-eyed. Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png|"And after I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png|"She's not looking, right?" Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png|Nope! On goes the hat! Applejack making a face S2E26.png|"Still not looking?" Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png|And now... Princess Cadance with Shining Armor S2E26.png|Hm. Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... " Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png|"Princess Cadance is fine." Princess Celestia hmm S2E26.png|"Hmm." How dare you interrupt me. Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png|Princess Celestia looks cool in this shot. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png|Woah... Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png|"May we have the rings please?" Spike and the rings S2E26.png|Here you go. Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png|"I now pronounce you mare..." Ring on Shining Armor's horn S2E26.png|"...and colt." Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png‎|Love: check. Marriage: check. Baby in baby carriage: not yet. Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us." Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png|"Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|You may kiss the bride! Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Oh yeah! Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|I've been waiting for this moment. Rainbow Dash about to do the sonic rainboom S2E26.png Sonic rainboom S2E26.png|SONIC RAINBOOM! Sonic rainboom over Canterlot S2E26.png|Rainbow must have been practicing. She did that so easily. Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png|"Best. Wedding." Rainbow Dash 'Ever!' S2E26.png|"Ever!" Installs Downloaded Updates And Turns Off The Computer Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png|The dance starts. Cadance and Shining Armor slow dancing S2E26.png|Their first dance as husband and wife. Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|Look who's tardy to the party! Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello everypony. What did I miss?" Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png|Go, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png|Hey guys! I found where she's been hiding since season one! DJ Pon-3 about to start the music S2E26.png|Set the record ... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|... and then play! DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|Begin the music! Pinkie holding microphone with mouth S2E26.png|Here you go, Twilight. Spinning microphone S2E26.png|That mcrophone sure should be dizzy by now.... S02E26 Twilight sings.png|Love is in bloom! Twilight with microphone S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png|A beautiful bride, a handsome groom to love Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png|They sure love each other... S02E26 Party time.png|I wanna party! I wanna samba! Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rarity has some moves. s02e26 weddingdance.png|Luna's rocking out Pinkie eating cake S2E26.png|Pinkie eating cake. Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.PNG|Mmph...This cake is amazing! Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png|Wait, Applejack know how to play the violin?! Applejack playing the fiddler S2E26.png|She's actually very good at it! Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|Dancing like Discord? Huh. Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png|Everyday I'm Shufflin Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png|Spike and Sweetie Belle. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|They can make a great couple. Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.PNG|They make a great couple, too. Restart Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor at coach.png|Thanks for everything ... Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"Love you, Twily." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png|"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor embrace.png|I'll always be with you ... Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.PNG|Almost forgot! AboutToTossBouquetS2E26.PNG|Who wants the last big humour moment of the season?...I mean the bouquet S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|Bouquet toss! Who's the lucky mare? Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png|Wait for it... S02E26 Rarity shove.png|!!! S02E26 Rarity bulldozer.png|OUTTA MY WAY! S02E26 Psycho Rarity.png|That bouquet is MINE!!! S02E26 Rarity and annoyed ponies.png|Eh hehehehe ... Rarity levitating the bouquet S2E26.png|What? Carriage leaving S2E26.png|Love is in bloom! Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Now this was a great wedding." Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png|Spike telling the main 6 about his plan for the bachelor party (which he should have done before the wedding). SpikeSeesYouS2E26.PNG|Hey Rarity you wanna make it a double? Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike! S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png|A little late on the bachelor party, Spike ... Fireworks in the sky S2E26.png|As the fireworks decorate the sky, the season has officially ended. Mercandise Script excerpt This Day s02e26.jpg|Script excerpt from Meghan McCarthy's Twitter (no longer used) Wedding trumpeters promotional image s02e26.jpg|Promotional image, slightly different from finished version First wedding promotional image s02e26.jpg|Promotional image, slightly different from finished version A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|Preview image with Shining Armor looking happy and having normal eyes, unlike in the episode Post wedding promotional image s02e26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 4.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 2.jpg Category:Season 2 episode galleries